


Miracles Really Do Happen

by jackandsamforever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AUish, But kind of not, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackandsamforever/pseuds/jackandsamforever
Summary: Abby is just barely learning to tolerate and maybe even befriend Marcus after they land on the ground, but something happens to change her mind drastically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve never written for Kabby, but I finally (after like 3,000 years) had a fic idea, so I had to run with it. This is set right after they land at the end of season one. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

“Abby, you haven't slept in at least two days. I don't want to make it an order, but if you're not going to listen to reason, then my hands are tied.”

Abby scoffed and turned around from the shelves she was organizing to glare at Marcus. Most of the time he was tolerable, especially since they landed on the ground, but right now he was reminding her way too much of Ark Marcus. 

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in challenge. “I have things to do, Kane. I've taken a few naps here and there. I. Feel. Fine.” Truthfully, she felt overwhelmed at all the work that still needed to be done, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

He mirrored her stance and raised both eyebrows at her. “I don't care.” He sighed and unfolded his arms, then leaned a little closer to look her in the eye. She backed away, not liking the little flutter in her stomach at his proximity. She wasn't sure if it was lust or hate. 

“I'm ordering you back to your quarters for the next eight hours. If you haven't complied within ten minutes, I'll have a guard escort you.”

She opened her mouth to argue, but he held up a hand to silence her. His face softened a little behind the week-old stubble he hadn't bothered to shave off since they landed. “I need you to be at your best, Abby. If that makes me the bad guy, then I'm sorry. Sometimes you need to have someone to look out for you. Jackson can do whatever it is you're doing.”

She continued to glare at him but managed to stay silent, her body stiff with tension as he studied her for a few eternal seconds. Seeming to see whatever it was he looking for, he nodded and turned to walk away. She wanted to yell that she didn't need a babysitter, and that he was being entirely too insufferable, but it wasn't worth the fight. She would lose anyway, and it would just cause more tension between them. Plus, she really _was_ exhausted.

Abby quickly finished organizing the storage bin she'd been going through when Marcus had interrupted her and pulled her coat on with five minutes to spare. She didn't know where Jackson was, but she assumed Kane knew, so she wasn't going to worry about finding him. Everything in medical could wait until she returned. 

She was only working herself beyond exhaustion because every time she closed her eyes, all she dreamed about was Clarke dead or dying in some horrible way. The sleep she _was_ managing to get wasn't restful at all. She wished there was something she could take to help her sleep, but they needed to ration the supplies they had. Her insomnia wasn't serious enough to waste medication on.

She reached her “quarters”, which were nothing more than an uncomfortable bed and little desk in the corner, and sat down on the bed to pull her shoes off. She quickly removed her pants and coat, leaving her in a t-shirt, and slid under the thin blanket. Her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep was that she couldn't believe Marcus was making her sleep when she wasn't even that tired.

XXX

Abby woke hours later confused and freezing cold. It was dark outside, but she didn't know if that meant it was late at night or early morning. She tried to tug the blanket back over her legs, but something or someone was preventing her from doing so. 

Because she was still half asleep, she just assumed that it was Clarke who had slipped into bed with her, but as she stared at the dark lump next to her she remembered that Clarke was still missing.

Who the hell was in bed with her then?

She shot out of the bed in panic and fumbled her way over to where the electric lantern sat on the desk. Blinking rapidly to clear her head (why did she feel so out of it?), she finally found the switch and turned it on. She closed her eyes at the bright light and opened them a little at a time until they finally adjusted to the light.

Who she saw lying in her bed shook the last of the fog from her sleep-deprived brain quickly. “Kane, what the hell are you doing in my bed?!” Her hoarse voice echoed all around the room, and probably into the hallways too. She didn't care, she was too dumbfounded.

Marcus sat up quickly, his hair wild and beard a lot longer than it had been earlier that day (how did it grow so fast?). He put a hand up to shield his eyes from the bright light. “Abby, what are you talking about?” Not giving her a chance to answer, he continued, “You probably had another bad dream, come back to bed.”

Abby hugged her arms around herself tightly and shook her head in disbelief. “Why would I come back to bed with you in it? And I ask again, what the HELL are you doing in here?”

Marcus ran a hand through his hair, his eyes barely open as confusion marred his face. That's when a glint from his left hand distracted her. He was wearing a ring; it looked a hell of a lot like a wedding ring.

“Seeing as we're married, why _wouldn't_ I be in here?” 

Abby could only stare at him. Married. 

Holy shit.


	2. Chapter 2

“Abby, what's going on?” Marcus slid out from underneath the covers, and Abby had to force herself to avert her eyes as he approached her wearing only a pair of boxers.

She looked everywhere but at him as she shrugged and took a step back. He was too close and she was too vulnerable. “I have no idea, but I sure as hell don't remember marrying you.”

He reached forward and gripped her biceps gently, trying to get her to look at him. When she wouldn't, he slid his hands up to her shoulders and shook her gently. “Tell me what's going on, sweetheart.”

The use of the endearment shook her out of her fog, and she pulled away from him angrily. “Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that.”  
She moved over to where her pants were folded on the side of the bed and pulled them on jerkily as she glared at him. “Is this some kind of joke? Do you get some kind of prize for how mad you can make Doctor Griffin? What was the bet this time?”

He folded his arms across his bare chest and gave her a hurt look. “Look Abby, I don't know what you're talking about. The last thing I remember was kissing you good night as you finished the last chapter of the book you were reading. We talked about what we were going to do about Everett's behavior issues at school, then I turned over and fell asleep.” 

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to figure out what to say. The Marcus Kane _she_ knew wouldn't keep a lie going like this if he was just trying to get a rise out of her, and he genuinely looked hurt at her accusations. 

And who the hell was Everett?

Instead of saying anything else, she turned and walked out the door mumbling, “I need some air,” before she shut the door behind her and leaned back against it. She took three deep breaths and opened her eyes to see a little boy, no more than four or five, blinking sleepily up at her. In the dim light, she couldn't see much besides dark hair and dark eyes, but he was adorable. 

“Mommy, what's wrong?”

She coughed loudly, trying to cover her involuntary yelp of surprise. _Mommy_.

This must be Everett. 

She glanced down the hall and saw light spilling out of an open doorway, which she assumed was his bedroom. Kneeling down, she patted his shoulder and tried to smile. “Go back to bed, honey, everything's fine.”

He pouted as tears welled up in his eyes. “But I heard lots of yelling. I'm scared.”

She couldn't help herself as she pulled him into a tight hug, her maternal instincts automatically kicking in. “I promise that everything is OK. Mom..mommy just had a bad dream.”

He sniffled but nodded against her shoulder and relaxed his little body against her. She felt better immediately, and even though she didn't know this little boy, apparently he was hers. And Marcus', which still sounded weird and wrong to even think about, but also made that little tiny flutter in her stomach lurch. She picked him up carefully and carried him back to his bedroom. As she laid him back in his bed, she pushed back a shock of dark hair that had fallen across his forehead and smiled at him. He smiled back faintly and grabbed a homemade looking stuffed bear. 

“I love you, mommy. See you in the morning.” It was like looking at a miniature Marcus Kane. 

She tried to smile, but more tears welled up at the overwhelming emotions that hit her at that realization. “I love you too,” she choked out quietly, still trying not to cry. Seemingly satisfied with her response, he turned away from her and fell back asleep almost immediately. She watched him for a few more moments, then shut the lantern off and made her way slowly out of the room and back towards her quarters. She really didn't want to face Marcus, but she had nowhere else to go.

Abby stood in front of her closed door and listened for any sounds on the other side. When she didn't hear anything, she decided to leave Marcus alone and find somewhere to sit and think. She didn't have her coat with her and was already shivering, so going outside was out of the question. She decided to just wander the halls and hope that she didn't run in to anyone.

She walked for what seemed like hours as the same thoughts rolled through her head over and over again. She couldn't make sense of anything, and eventually came to the conclusion that she was most likely still asleep. That this was some kind of dream that just seemed extremely realistic. She'd had a number of those over her lifetime.

She stopped in a isolated corridor and pinched her arm as hard as she could. Grimacing in pain, she waited to wake up, but nothing happened. She reached up and slapped herself, but still nothing besides a stinging face and a throbbing arm. 

Maybe someone else had to wake her up. 

She hurriedly made her way back to her quarters and burst inside to find Marcus, fully dressed, sitting in a chair by the bed fast asleep. It looked like he had been waiting for her to return, and she felt a slight pang of guilt at the thought. He was snoring softly as his chin rested against his chest. She couldn't help thinking how handsome he was with the longer hair and beard. He was a good looking man anyway (as much as she hated to admit it), but this look was good on him.

“Marcus,” she whispered softly, not wanting to scare him or wake up the little boy sleeping in the next room over. He grunted, but didn't wake up. She rolled her eyes and reached forward to shake his shoulder. 

He lifted his head with a quiet groan and squinted at her with one eye. “Abby?”

She took a step back and nodded. “I need you to hit me.”

He opened both eyes in surprise and blinked at her blearily, looking a lot like the little boy who had done the same earlier. “I'm not going to hit you.”

She sighed and sat down on the bed behind her. “Look, I don't know what the hell's going on, but I think this is a dream.” She gestured with both arms at their surroundings. “I'm ready to wake up, and hurting myself isn't doing the job, so I need you to hit me.”

He rubbed a hand over his beard, making a loud scratching sound in the quiet room. “Sorry, but you're going to have to find someone else to do it. I'm not going to hit my wife just because she thinks she's dreaming when she's-”

She cut him off with a finger poking lightly into his t-shirt clad chest. “First of all, I'm not your wife. Second, I don't _think_ I'm dreaming, I _am_. I don't know how else to wake up.”

He wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her finger away from his chest, but didn't let go of her hand. She was too exhausted to pull it away, so she let him hold it as he leaned forward with a worried expression on his face. “I think we need to have Jackson take a look at you.”

This time she did tug her hand away from his and shook her head. “I don't need to see a doctor. I need to wake up!”

He reached forward and gripped her knee tightly and made sure to look her in the eye. “You're telling me that you don't remember the last seven years of our lives together? You don't remember marrying me almost five years ago? You don't remember our _son_? You don't remember Clarke d-...” he trailed off and winced when she caught on to what he was going to say.

It felt like a 100 pound weight had fallen on her chest. “Clarke dies? When? How?” She gripped his hand tightly and whispered tearfully, “Please Marcus, tell me.”

He shook his head and stood up abruptly. “Right now, we need to figure out what's going on. You come with me to see Jackson, then I'll tell you everything you want to know. Deal?”

She nodded in resignation, all the fight gone from her after his revelation about Clarke. She watched in a daze as he picked up his radio and had a quiet conversation with Jackson, then clipped it to his belt and walked back over to her. 

“Jackson is going to meet us in medical in five minutes. Can you stand?”

She stood and let him take her arm, and he led her out the door. She couldn't seem to form a coherent thought besides the fact that Clarke was dead and she wasn't prepared at all to hear that. 

She really, really wanted to wake up from this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

“I'm sorry Chancellor, but I can't find anything out of the ordinary. Everything looks normal.” 

Abby sighed and looked at Marcus. “I told you, there's nothing wrong with me. This is pointless.” She started to get up but Marcus put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

“Just a second, Abby.” He turned to Jackson and said, “She's not displaying any signs of sleepwalking or anything like that, right?”

Jackson shrugged and shook his head. “Not that I can tell. Her brainwaves are consistent with someone who is awake.” He looked visibly upset that he couldn't give Marcus a better answer.

Marcus nodded in resignation. “Sorry to drag you out of bed. You can go back to your quarters. I'll make sure Abby gets some sleep.”

“Abby is sitting here and can talk for herself, thank you.” She stood up from the exam table and pulled her long sleeved shirt back on. She really wished she had grabbed her coat before leaving her quarters.

Jackson smiled and patted her shoulder. “Sorry Doc. _Try_ to get some sleep. You guys can sort this out in the morning.” He started to move away, but turned back and looked at both of them. “Is Everett still planning on being my assistant tomorrow for career day?”

Abby just shrugged (she had no idea) while Marcus nodded. “He's been talking about it non-stop for weeks. He'll definitely be here.”

Abby suddenly found herself a little jealous. All this 'being a family' thing was sounding pretty good at the moment. Although Clarke being dead in this “dream” made it so she really didn't want this to be reality. Telling herself this wasn't real was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

Jackson tapped the exam table in front of him. “Great. See you guys tomorrow then. Sorry I couldn't give you any concrete answers.” He walked away with a small frown on his face, leaving Marcus and Abby alone.

Marcus sighed and rubbed his left shoulder tiredly. He looked exhausted. “I don't think there's much else we can do tonight. Are you willing to table our talk about Clarke until the morning?”

She nodded. She was having a hard time staying awake herself, and they were only going to get a few hours of sleep at it was. Maybe next time she woke up, she'd be out of this dream. “Fine, but we're going to have that talk. I need answers.”

“Of course, sweet...Abby. I wouldn't dream of trying to get out of it.” He smiled at her in a way that made her a little uncomfortable. His affection for her entirely too obvious.

She blinked sleepily, not willing to think any further on the subject of her “marriage” to Marcus or his feelings. It was way too easy to be vulnerable in the early hours of the morning. “Let's go to bed then.” 

She didn't realize how that sentence sounded until they were once again standing in her (their?) quarters looking at the bed. It was awfully small.

“I can sleep in the chair, he said, gesturing at the hard, plastic chair next to her.

She sniffed quietly and shook her head. “Don't be silly. We're both adults and we need to sleep.”

He nodded and looked at her. “Well I'm fine with it, but you don't remember being married to me, so I'm just trying to make you as comfortable as possible.”

She gave him a small smile and reached out to squeeze his forearm lightly. “I appreciate that, but..let's just go to bed. No more talking.”

He huffed a quiet laugh and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Sounds good to me.”

XXX

“Mommy, mommy, daddy, daddy, daddyyyy..wake up!” Abby tried to sit up quickly in surprise, but was weighed down by an arm across her torso and a hand under her shirt resting on the bare skin of her side. She gave up trying to move and threw an arm over her eyes, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Then it all came back to her. 

Damn it.

Marcus' hand moved up her torso, stopping high up on her rib cage right beneath her breasts. She grimaced (liking the feeling way too much for comfort) and grabbed the hand to move it back down. That's when someone jumped on the bed and landed in between them, right on Marcus' arm. He quickly pulled it away and groaned loudly into his pillow, which was right next to her ear. 

“Mommy! Guess what today is?!”

She opened her eyes to see Everett with his face right in front of hers. She tried to smile, “Career day?” She said, her voice a little hoarse.

Everett beamed and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I can't wait!” She grimaced at the sheer volume of his voice. 

Abby reached forward and pushed his hair back from his forehead once again. “Can you go get dressed for...mommy?”

He grinned widely, striking her again how much he looked like Marcus, and scrambled over her and off the side of the bed. “I'll be right back!”

She craned her neck and watched him run out, then flopped back tiredly against the pillow. Marcus still had his face pressed into his, snoring quietly. How could he sleep through that noise?

“Marcus, wake up.” She nudged his shoulder with hers.

Instead of waking up, he threw his arm back across her stomach and pulled her up against his warm body. “Mmm..we have a few minutes until he comes back.” He nuzzled his face into her neck and pressed a warm open-mouthed kiss against her skin. 

“Marcus!” She tried to move away, but he only held on tighter and started pressing light kisses up her neck. It was all she could do not to just give into him, because it felt heavenly, even with his beard scratching her soft skin.

When he reached her lips and tried to kiss her, she moved her face away. A small noise of displeasure in the back of his throat was the only reaction to her rejection. He let his head fall back onto his own pillow and caressed her stomach over her shirt.

“What's wrong, Abby?” He mumbled tiredly.

She sighed loudly. “Other than I don't remember being married to you and you're kissing me like it's a normal morning ritual?”

His eyes flew open and he looked at her apologetically. “I'm so sorry.” He quickly moved away from her and back onto his side of the bed. She missed the warmth of his body almost immediately (hating herself for even thinking that). “I wasn't fully awa-”

She held up a hand and sat up, her back protesting the movement. “It's fine, Marcus. These aren't exactly normal circumstances.”

He sighed and sat up himself, but before he could say anything else, Everett ran back into the room comically dressed like a little doctor. They must have made up a little outfit for him to wear. It was adorable. 

“I'm ready! Is it time to go yet?” He was practically bouncing off the walls.

She watched Marcus glance at his watch and run a hand through his longish hair. She averted her eyes; he was too handsome for his own good. “Almost. Go brush your teeth, then by the time you get back, it'll be time to go.”

Everett nodded and ran back out the door without argument. She looked at Marcus and smiled. “He's adorable.”

Marcus continued to stare out the open doorway, lost in thought. “He is his mother's son.” He looked at her and smiled sadly. “Sorry.”

She shook her head. “Don't be.” She stood and glanced in the mirror. Her hair had definitely seen better days. “I'm going to take a shower. Do you mind taking Everett yourself?”

He looked a little disappointed, but nodded. “Of course. When I get back we can talk about Clarke.”

He stood and reached out a hand, but dropped it quickly after realizing what he was doing. He was obviously used to lots of affection with his wife. She felt bad, this was hard on him too. 

Instead of apologizing again, he grabbed his coat and slipped it on. “I'll be back soon.”

“Sounds good,” she said quietly as she watched him walk out.

She closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed, putting her head in her hands. This was so much harder than she ever thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed and things continued on much the same way. People assumed Abby knew what the hell was going on, and she let them think that. Especially Everett. Nobody but Marcus and Jackson knew about her predicament.

True to his word, Marcus had sat down across from her on that hard, plastic chair in their room (she'd sat on the bed) and told her what had happened to Clarke. It had been painful, but she made sure to remember everything he told her word for word. Maybe if this was some kind of futuristic dream or whatever, she could prevent her from dying. It was worth a shot. 

Since then, he had been rather distant from her. At first, she'd thought nothing of it, but after the fourth day of minimal contact (he'd found another place to sleep apparently) she found herself wanting or maybe even needing to seek him out. She actually missed him.

She found him sitting alone at a table in the mess hall with his head down and his shoulders slumped. Sitting down across from him, she tried to smile. “Hey Stranger.”

Marcus glanced up from his half-empty cup of...something and gave her a little closed-mouthed smile in return. “Hey.”

He looked distracted..and maybe a little upset. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand that was lying next to the cup. “What's wrong, Marcus?”

He sighed and looked at something over her shoulder, seemingly unwilling to make eye-contact. “Other than I feel like I lost my best friend and wife in the same week? Nothing much.”

She closed her eyes momentarily and moved her hand back from his. “You know I would do anything to remember, Marcus. I'm still here. We can get to know each other again. Become good friends and see what happens from there.”

He shook his head and finally looked at her, speaking in a low voice, “Do you know how long it took me to convince you that I loved you more than a friend? That I wanted to build a life with you?”

When she just shrugged her shoulders in question, he continued, clearly agitated. “A long damn time, that's how long. I don't want to start over. I want you to get you memories back. I want my wife and the mother of my child back.” 

She opened her mouth to respond, but he stood up suddenly and mumbled something under his breath, then left without another word or backward glance.

Abby reached forward and picked up his cup, then brought it to her nose and sniffed. Moonshine. He'd been drinking.

She knew he didn't exactly blame her, and she could understand why he was frustrated. She couldn't even being to imagine what he was going through and didn't know what to do to help him. She couldn't very well pretend that she had somehow got her memories back, and she couldn't just be affectionate with him either. She was barely friends with her Marcus, although things had begun to change before all this happened. 

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Sighing, she stood to go pick Everett up from school. That little boy deserved nothing but the best, and she was going to try her damnedest to make sure he got it while she was around.

XXX

Another two days passed and Abby was restless. She was no closer to figuring out what was going on, and Marcus was still avoiding her. She had been spending long days in medical, and she needed a break. 

She slipped her doctor's jacket off and turned to Jackson, who was doing paperwork at a desk in the corner. “Jackson, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later.”

He waved a hand but didn't look up. “Have fun, Abby.”

Instead of just walking around the fenced in area where she might run into Marcus, she decided to slip through that secret entrance and walk around the lake. The grounders were no longer a threat in this 'reality', so she wasn't too worried about going off alone; even if it was technically still against the rules. 

She was married to the Chancellor, how much trouble could she actually get into?

XXX

Quite a lot, as it turned out.

She shouldn't have slipped away without telling anyone where she was going. Should have at least brought a handgun along. Shouldn't have gone where she could run into any dangerous wildlife.

The bear, or something that looked a lot like one, was huge.

She fell back as the creature reared up on its back legs, its teeth bared and foam frothing at its mouth. She had been sitting on the shoreline lost in thought and hadn't heard the animal approach. Such a juvenile mistake to not keep an eye out and be more aware of her surroundings. Now she would probably for it with her life.

The bear growled loudly and snapped its jaws as it slowly stalked her. Every time she moved, it mirrored her movements. It was toying with her.

Deciding to just make a run for it (she wasn't that far away from camp, she might be able to make it), she scrambled backwards and quickly jumped to her feet and took off as fast as she could. She didn't make it very far before something ripped at her leg, tearing flesh and muscle, and she tumbled to the ground face down in tremendous pain.

She didn't bother even lifting her head, hoping the bear would make her death quick and painless. Although, in the back of her mind, she knew that wouldn't happen.

She felt, more than heard, it approach from behind and braced herself for the agony that was sure to come. Suddenly, two gunshots rang out and she no longer could hear any noises from the beast behind her.

She painfully turned over and tried to sit up, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her movement. “Sweetheart, stay down. I need to stop the bleeding.”

She almost laughed at the sweet relief that flooded through her at the sound of his voice. It was like an angel from heaven. She didn't even mind that he called her 'sweetheart'. 

He knelt in front of her and pulled out an emergency kit from his backpack and began to wrap gauze around her leg. “How..how did you find me? How did you know to even _look_ for me?” She moaned quietly, in more pain than she could ever remember being in.

He quickly finished his haphazard first-aid and stood to swing her up in his arms as carefully as possible. “A guard spotted you by the lake and radioed me. I wasn't going to come find you, but I had a bad feeling. I can't explain it. I'm just glad I listened.”

He began jogging, and it was all she could do not to scream in pain, so she kept silent by biting down hard on her lip the rest of the way back to camp. She could feel blood seeping through the bandages and knew she would bleed to death if Jackson didn't patch her up quickly.

They reached medical in record time and Marcus laid her down carefully on a gurney. “Please don't go,” she begged, gripping his hand tightly.

He shook his head and moved towards her head as Jackson ran over with the supplies he needed. “Never, Abby.”

She closed her eyes as a Grounder anesthetic that Jackson gave her began to take effect. The last thing she remembered was Marcus' worried face as she drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

XXX

Abby woke with a pounding headache and a numb lower body. She moaned and began to look around, but her eyes fell on Marcus, who was asleep with his head nestled against her side and his fingers gripping hers. A burst of affection rose up in her as she realized that he'd kept his promise to stay. Belatedly she wondered who was taking care of Everett, but was confident he was taken care of.

She squeezed his limp fingers and got little a little groan in response. She couldn't help but smile. She squeezed again and his head shot up this time. “Abby,” he smiled, his voice hoarse from disuse.

She tried to smile. “How long have I been out?”

Marcus glanced at his watch. “A little over twelve hours. It was touch and go for a while, you'd lost too much blood.” He ran a hand over her forehead and pushed her hair back. “I was so afraid I was going to lose you.”

She could tell how sincere he was and it warmed her heart. How she wished she would have gotten to know the Marcus in her reality a little better.

“Well, I'm still here," she soothed softly, "Is my leg going to heal OK?”

He ran his hand up and down her arm, seemingly unaware of his actions or no longer caring that she still didn't have memories of “them”. “Jackson said it will take time, but you should make a full recovery. That boy does good work, you should give him a raise.” He smiled, his teeth glowing in the dim light.

She nodded and raised an eyebrow, “I agree. I'll take it up with the Chancellor.” 

He laughed quietly, years of tension and fatigue melting off his face. “I'm sure he'll be agreeable.”

Jackson walked in before she could answer, and for the next twenty minutes, she was lectured, threatened, poked and prodded. She didn't care though, she was alive because of the Doctor and Marcus and she _had_ been incredibly foolish.

XXX

She was let out of Medical two days later with instructions to stay off her leg as much as possible, and to make sure and use the crutches when she absolutely had to walk. Marcus had stayed with her as much as possible and they'd had lots of time to get to know one other. The real them. Her feelings for him were becoming very real, and she found that she didn't want to push them back this time.

He walked her to their quarters and helped her sit on the bed. Everett was in school so she didn't have to worry about chasing him around. “Are you going to be OK, Abby?”

She smiled and squeezed his arm. “I'll be fine.” She glanced around the room and looked back at him. “There's not much trouble I could get into in here right?”

He shook his head and took a step back. “You're Abby Kane. If there's a will, there's a way.” He laughed when she tried to slap his arm, but couldn't reach quite reach. 

The smile slipped off his face and he stepped closer to lean down and look her straight in the eye. She could feel his breath on her skin and goosebumps rose on her arms. She wanted to kiss him. 

She wanted to _kiss_ Marcus Kane.

“Are you sure you're going to be OK?” Instead of answering, she slipped her hand around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. At first she was tentative, but as soon as he opened his mouth to her, she forgot everything else and just let herself _feel_. His lips were as soft as his beard was scratchy, and all she could think was that she wanted more.

Before she could deepen the kiss further, he pulled back with a confused look on his face. “Did you remember something?”

She shook her head. “No, but..I..I don't know. It just felt right.”

He moved forward and captured her lips once more before pulling away completely. “Well, it's a start. Unfortunately, I have a meeting I'm already late for. See you later?”

Abby sighed quietly and nodded. “I'll be here..sitting on this bed..going nowhere.”

He squeezed her shoulder. “Just what I like to hear. Get some sleep if you can.” At her nod, he turned and walked out the door. 

She felt good about where their relationship was headed. Maybe she really could make her life here work. It didn't matter that she didn't remember everything, Marcus could fill her in on all the blank spots, and they could build a life together. Again.

She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and her mind finally at peace.

XXX

Abby woke hours later in the pitch dark, freezing cold. It had been morning when Marcus had left her, had she really slept all day?

Her leg felt fine surprisingly, and her crutches weren't where she'd left them next to the bed. She slid out from under the covers and tested her leg. Absolutely no pain. Odd.

She stood and made her way over to the corner where the lantern sat and quickly switched it on. She glanced down at her leg and froze. Her leg was fine. No stitches, no bandages, no bite marks. Nothing.

She pulled at the shirt she was wearing and recognized it as the one she had fallen asleep in before everything had happened. Had she finally woken up? 

She was surprised at the pang of disappointment that coursed through her at the thought. She picked up her radio and called Marcus. He eventually answered after a few long seconds.

“What is it, Abby?” He sounded more annoyed than concerned. The pang in her heart was palpable. 

“Can you come to my quarters?” She held her breath, anticipating a 'no'.

“I'll be there in five. You better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed.”

She smiled. It might take a while, but she was confident that they could get to where they had been in her dream/vision/alternate reality. He might be hard to crack, but once you got under his hard shell, he had a heart of gold. She couldn't wait to find it.

“Oh, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Its been so fun writing for Kabby, and I hope I get to again. Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
